You Really Shouldn't Do That
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: Sam sets out for revenge on the guys who slashed her tires, and Cat tags along. Sequel to You Guys Should Be Married.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam & Cat**

**A/N: I would suggest reading You Guys Should Be Married if you haven't already, but you don't have to.**

**You Really Shouldn't Do That**

"Sam!" Cat hissed as she followed behind her blonde companion.

"What?" Sam whispered back impatiently. "If we don't hurry we're going to get caught."

"And that's exactly why we shouldn't do this." Cat said, crouching behind a trash bin next to Sam. "I still don't understand why we have to do this." Cat complained. Sam peaked out over the trash bin.

"Because," she quickly crouched back down and faced Cat. "Those assholes slashed my tires."

"I just don't want you to get into trouble." Cat quietly said while putting her hand on Sam's arm. Sam put a hand over Cat's.

"It's just teepeeing," Sam reassured her. "Nothing's going to happen." She then slung off her backpack and unzipped it, pulling out a few rolls of toilet paper and an egg carton. She peaked out over the trash bin. "Okay, they went inside; Now's our chance!" Sam handed Cat the egg carton and jumped out from behind the trash bin. Cat looked at the carton of eggs in her hand and nervously let out a breath of air. While she really didn't want to be a part of what Sam was doing, she knew she would be safe with the blonde, so she stood up and started throwing eggs.

Sam started laughing once she saw Cat throwing the eggs at the house. Cat let out a few giggles and relaxed a little. It was actually kind of fun throwing eggs at houses, and that was definitely something she never thought she would think.

"Hey, kid, c'mere." Sam ushered her over, holding out a roll of toilet paper. Cat ran over to her, careful not to drop the carton of eggs all over herself. Sam held out the toilet paper. "Take this and throw it over that tree there." Sam pointed to the tree, and the two traded items. Cat aimed straight at the tree and was just about to throw the toilet paper when she felt something warm pressing into her back. She jumped but relaxed again once she realized it was just Sam. The blonde put her hand over Cat's and pulled it back just a little.

"Aim up a little more." She said. Cat could feel Sam's breath on her ear and shivered.

"Like this?"

"Yeah," and Sam moved away from her. She immediately missed the warmth of Sam's body pressed against hers, and a blush crept up her cheeks. She shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand. She threw the toilet paper and watched it sail through the night sky and over the tree.

"Haha!" She yelled in her usual loud way. Sam jumped forward and out her hand over Cat's mouth.

"Shhh!" She hissed. "We don't want them to hear us." Sam looked towards the house to make sure no one heard anything. It was then Cat realized just how close Sam was to her. It wasn't as close as before, but this time Sam wasn't behind her and their faces were still very close. Or they would be, if Sam would look back at her. The direction her mind was headed toward caused her to gulp. Sam turned her head back, facing her and Cat's eyes briefly drifted to her lips before focusing on the blonde's eyes.

"It's okay," Sam smiled. "I don't think anyone heard anything. Let's finish this." She let go of Cat's mouth and handed her the carton of eggs before running towards where the toilet paper landed. Cat stared after her and mentally scolded herself; she couldn't be thinking the things she was thinking. Sam definitely didn't feel anything other than friendship with her. She pushed out a breath and turned around, looking for her next target. She threw a few eggs at the house and in some bushes. She got down to her last egg and decided to throw it at the garage door.

She threw the egg, and her heart stopped when she realized where the egg was headed. _Please don't,_ she thought. The egg splattered on the car, immediately tripping the alarm. The car's lights flashed on and off and honking resonated through the neighborhood. She stood still, staring at the car when something caught her eye. She turned her head towards the house and noticed that a light that had definitely not been on before was on. _Oh god oh god oh god._

"RUN!" Sam's scream shook her out of her stupor and she scrambled around before taking off.

"HEY!" The next voice was definitely not Sam and Cat risked a quick glance behind her. A boy ran out of the house and after Sam, who was picking up her backpack that she left behind the trash bin.

"Sam!" Cat yelled.

"Go!" She yelled as she stood up. "Go go go!" Cat turned back around and continued running, hoping they could get away. She ran past a few houses before glancing back again. She slowed down when she realized Sam was still far behind her. She turned around to get a better look and noticed that the boy had his arms around Sam and she was struggling. Cat made her decision and started running back.

"Sam!" She yelled. The blonde stopped struggling for a brief moment and made eye contact with Cat.

"Cat, go!" She yelled back. Cat didn't listen and kept running. "Dammit, Cat, go! I'll be fine!" Cat was close enough now that she could hear the boy laugh.

"Oh no," he said. "I was easy on you before. I won't make that mistake twice." Cat was only a few yards away now.

"You already did." Sam breathed out.

"What?" The boy said, confused by her words.

"Oh, shit!" Cat looked to her right to put a face to the voice and saw two other boys running out of the house. She looked back at Sam and saw the boy who grabbed her on the ground. _Be brave be brave be brave, _Cat chanted to herself as she ran towards the boy who was getting close to Sam. She got to him just before he got to Sam and threw all her weight on him, sending him toppling over. She turned around and witnessed Sam punch the other boy right in the face.

"Sam, let's go!" She said while reaching for Sam's hand. She took it and ran.

They passed house after house, never looking back. Cat eventually had to let go of Sam because it was slowing them down. Once they got back into the city, they slowed down a little. Cat's chest was starting to burn and her breathing was getting heavier as she came off her adrenaline high. Suddenly, Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. They looked at each other and all was silent, save for the sounds of the city, and Sam burst out laughing. She doubled over and continued her laughter.

"What?" Cat giggled.

"You should have seen that kid's face when you plowed into him!" She laughed some more. "Priceless." Cat giggled some more, and Sam continued laughing for a few moments.

"That was a little scary though," Cat said once the laughter had died down. "Maybe we shouldn't do something like that again."

"Are you kidding me? That was great!" Sam exclaimed.

"But those boys almost got us!"

"And you came back and showed em' who's boss," Sam reasoned. "You were pretty great." Sam smiled at her and Cat pouted at Sam's arguing; it was dangerous what they did. Sam chuckled and reached for Cat's wrists. She leaned back against the wall, pulling Cat with her and said, "C'mon, you know it was fun." Cat's lips curved up in a faint smile.

"Maybe it was a little fun." She relented. Sam grinned at her and let her hands travel down to entwine with Cat's.

"We make a pretty great team, huh?" She squeezed Cat's hands.

"We do," Cat giggled before letting go of Sam's hands and then tackled her in a hug. She rested her head on Sam's shoulder, and the blonde slowly put her arms around her. It was silent for a moment before Sam spoke.

"Y'know," she said. "You really shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Cat asked, head still on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hug me."

"Why?" Cat teased, though she already knew the answer; Sam wasn't a hugger.

"I like it too much." Sam whispered. Cat's heart sped up, and she felt a familiar tug in her stomach. She couldn't have possibly heard her right. Sam's answer was always the same. 'I'm not a hugger' is what she always said. Cat let her arms slide off Sam's shoulders and travel down until they were resting the blonde's the waist. She leaned back so she could see Sam. The blonde lifted up a hand and pushed a strand of hair behind Cat's ear. Cat's eyes drifted down to Sam's lift as she noticed her moving closer. She closed her eyes and her heart slowed in anticipation. "We should get back." Sam said suddenly, though Cat thought she heard a hint of disappointment in the blonde's voice. Cat's eyes opened as she felt Sam move from her grasp, and she dropped her shoulders.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. Sam was a few paces away from her and Cat jogged to catch up. When she was by Sam's side, she boldly took Sam's hand and entwined their fingers. She looked up at Sam to gauge the blonde's reaction, and was pleased to find her smiling. Cat looked away from Sam and smiled herself, feeling a blush creep up her face. She looked down at their hands and thought maybe, just maybe she had a chance.

* * *

**A/N: As you all probably know, I stopped writing for a long time. I don't have an excuse other than school taking up a lot of time. And girls. Anyway, I'm trying to get back in the kick of things, so if you have any prompts or anything, send em' in :) you can send it in a PM here or you can send me an ask on Tumblr, I'm seestrashotme now. Have a great day and let me know watcha think!  
**


End file.
